


Одиночество

by Fausthaus



Category: Wild Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: За десять лет он разучился подолгу с кем-то общаться





	Одиночество

— Да, мама, я уже снял квартиру, — Кибо устало выдохнул. — Не дворец, конечно, но мне он и не нужен. И да — я обязательно зайду к вам, но докучать не буду. Мам, ну какие вещи-то? Все моё богатство спокойно поместилось в спортивную сумку и маленький рюкзак. Да, я обязательно наберу, как только сойду с поезда, обещаю. Мне скоро выезжать. Давай поговорим уже дома, — Кибо с явным удовольствием ткнул на кнопку отбоя.

За десять лет он разучился подолгу с кем-то общаться, особенно с мамой, которая теперь хотела знать буквально обо всем: от номера места в вагоне до любимого цвета трусов. И вроде бы здоровый парень, уже пять лет сам зарабатывающий себе на жизнь, а все равно смутился. Словно вернулся в прошлое, когда они с мамой ходили по магазинам. Кибо тогда полностью доверял маме и никогда не лез читать состав ткани и прочее. В Токио пришлось научиться. Как и выискивать распродажи, когда с деньгами было напряжно. В Токио многому пришлось учиться. Особенно, как не сдохнуть от одиночества, которое поселилось рядом на постоянное место жительства.

Ни с одногруппниками в универе, ни с коллегами по работе Кибо так и не сумел наладить дружеских отношений. Хотя каких дружеских? Вообще никаких. Кибо всех сравнивал с друзьями, оставшимися в родном городе. Никто им и в подметки не годился. Друзьям, которых он бросил. И которые точно его за это ненавидят даже сейчас, когда прошло десять лет.

И тогда, и сейчас Кибо был не уверен, что поступил правильно. Особенно сейчас. Взрослая жизнь ему не нравилась. Совсем не нравилась. Все ходили по линейке и были одинаково серыми. И он влился в эти ряды сам того не желая. Яркая жизнь, полная свободы и настоящей дружбы, осталась где-то позади призрачной мечтой, что никогда уже не сбудется. Кибо бежал от собственного предательства так далеко, но от себя убежать оказалось невозможно. От воспоминаний и безграничного счастья даже тогда, когда лицо было залито кровью, синяки покрывали все тело, а сломанное ребро норовило проткнуть легкое или хотя бы ныть по ночам тупой пульсирующей болью, не давая спать. Каким бы ни было счастье у кого-то другого, у Кибо оно было именно таким: болью, саднящей губы, разноцветным фингалом под глазом и дружеской рукой, помогающей подняться и сделать новый шаг к чему-то новому.

Тогда каждый из них знал, кем он был. А сейчас Кибо потерялся. И именно поэтому он возвращался. Невозможно больше бегать, пора бы остановиться. И если нужно — просить прощения, стоя на коленях. А если не простят, то молиться, чтобы хотя бы попробовали понять. Возможно, мечта останется призрачной, но пусть она станет хотя бы на капельку чуть более цветной. И если захочется снова упасть и сдохнуть, чтобы влепили под глаз, заставляя перестать маяться дурью и вспомнить, что жизнь бывает красочной, живой и настоящей.

Кибо судорожно выдохнул и прижал к себе потрепанный рюкзак с вышитой молнией на кармане, который однажды подарил Чоко. Путаясь в словах, не зная, как это — дарить настоящий подарок и не бояться того, что последует за этим. И только одно Чоко тогда знал точно: Кибо ни за что на свете бы не расстался с его подарком. Как и с той глупой серой плюшевой мышью от Тентена, брелоком с велосипедом от Микки, светящейся в темноте ручкой от Пи-чана и резинкой для волос с мишкой от Понджары. Ведь если они так и не простят, то эти вещи останутся единственным сокровищем Кибо. Одинокого человека, наконец-то возвращающегося домой.


End file.
